


Why are all the snacks in the future sugar free?

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, It gets pretty tooth-rotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Ray discovers that Mick has a distaste for the future's snacks and the past's realities. He decides to remedy this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I have not seen any of Arrow. So, if my fact-checking was a bit off for this story, I do apologize.

Ray had just finished the final fine tunings on his suit and had shrunk it down to put it away. He put the little box in the drawer under his bed, stretched, and headed out of his room. He heard some spitting coming from the kitchen area of the ship. He rushed over, only to hear Mick groaning.

 

“Why are all the snacks in the future sugar free?” Ray couldn’t help but roll his eyes and smile, and then press his ear more to the door as he heard Snart talking about one of their old… Partners? Co-workers? Ray wanted to stay and listen, but he felt he’d be invading their privacy. So, he walked quietly past the door, then headed down the hallway with a fast pace.

 

Though, the whole sugar free thing had Ray’s mind turning. It was true, future snacks were very bland, merely concocted to satisfy hunger, not necessarily taste. He leaned against the wall in hallway corridor leading to the center of the ship. He did recall a small conversation that he had caught earlier this morning in which had involved Mick, Dr. Stein, and Sara.  They had started on about birthdays because Sara had started talking about how Laurel was a few days from turning 30. Dr. Stein had shared the date, and proudly embraced the year, stating that each year was a new level of wisdom. 

 

However, Mick seemed to stay quiet. He didn’t want to talk about birthdays, let alone sharing them with others. He was solemn, keeping his head turned away from the group.

 

“What about you, Mr. Rory?” Stein grabbed his attention.

 

“I don’t like talkin’ bout the past. I don’t celebrate em. Catch my drift, Doctor?” Mick grumbled, getting up from his sitting and leaned position against the console. Dr. Stein sighed a short apology as Mick walked away. Mick noticed Ray in the hallway, but just brushed by him. 

 

Ray dwelled on that moment, wondering why Mick was so touchy when it came to birthdays. He then had a thought, then ran with it. He stood up straight, squared his shoulders and headed back down the hallway to the corridor that lead to the jump ship. He ran into Jackson as he was about to enter the smaller ship.

 

“Where you going, Ray?” He said, tucking his tools away in a box.

 

“Uh, present day, for like, half an hour. Not changing anything. Is the jump ship fully operational?” Ray said, fidgeting a little.

 

“Yeah… But don’t you think you should tell R-”

 

“Thanks Jax, you’re the best.” Ray surpassed him and closed the bay door to the jump ship. He pulled the necessary levers and made sure his harness was on tight. Jackson just stood in the corridor, confused. He shrugged, and left to head towards the hub.

 

\-- 

 

Ray got what he needed and returned to the waverider in haste. The consequences actually hit him as he was re-boarding the jump ship. He snuck and peeked around every corner and made sure he wasn’t being followed. Until he thought he was in the clear, almost making a very loud, startled noise as he bumped into Len.

 

“What are you doing, Raymond? You’re sneaking around here like you’re trying to hide something.” Len spoke slow, with a small smile on his face. 

 

“Stop looking so amused. I uh… Overheard Mick this morning about how the snacks of the future weren’t exactly to his taste.” Ray said nervously.

 

“Is that  _ all _ you heard? Or were you being a little too curious?” Len’s small smile turned into a locked jaw that sported a scowl.

 

“Just-- Just the snack bit. I also heard this morning his stipulation about birthdays and I--”

 

“Quite the eavesdropper, aren’t we, Palmer. Look, let me save you the heartache. Mick hates birthdays. Always has, always will. Me and Lis tried for a few years to get him to talk about it. And nothing ever worked. So, we just gave up. I suggest you do the same.” Len started to walk off, then looked over his shoulder. “I also suggest you stop listening in before it gets you punched.”

 

Ray looked down, and clenched his fists. Screw what Snart said. He was going to something nice for Mick, whether it was about his birthday or not.

 

He walked into the kitchen area, where he began his work. “Gideon, please lock the door. I don’t need anyone walking in until I’m finished.” The door to the kitchen closed, and he heard the lock snap shut. 

 

“Yes sir, Mister Palmer.” Gideon replied.

 

Ray spent a good thirty minutes creating a plan for what he was going to do, and how to execute it so that he would get it right. He really wanted Mick to feel at least somewhat happy. He began to bake, pacing around the area’s middle island, checking on them every so often. His ears perked up as the timer went off, and he pulled his creations out of the oven.

 

Perfect, evenly baked, red velvet cupcakes.

 

He set them aside to cool while he prepared frosting in three different warm colors. He figured he’d add a little flare. Why not make them look like fire? He spent the better part of an hour decorating them, making them look the best they could, given his experience decorating cupcakes. He had also managed to get frosting on the countertops and on his nose, somehow. He left it, however, because he was just so excited to tell Mick.

 

“Gideon, please open the door back up, thank you.” Ray said as he was arranging a couple into a circle on a plate, while placing the others in the fridge. The door was opened.

 

He walked briskly down the hallway to Mick’s quarters and knocked on the door.

 

“I swear to God, Haircut. If this is about that stupid birthday thing, you really need to drop it. Don’t wanna talk about it.” Mick grumbled from the other side of the door.

 

“This… This isn’t about that. I just… I overheard you say something about the snacks of the future and their lack of sugar… So I decided to remedy that. I made you something. It doesn’t have to be--” Ray was cut off by Mick opening up his door. He had shed his overcoats, and he looked like he’d just woken up from a nap.

 

“Alright. I’ll bite. What’d ya make?” Ray was happy to walk with Mick to the kitchen, where Mick’s face lit up with a smile, and he even broke into a small chuckle.

 

“These… These are cute.” He licked the frosting and took a bite of the cake, smiling even wider when the sugar kicked back into his system.

 

“I take it you like them?” Ray smiled, dipping his finger in the bowl where the excess frosting was. He stuck his finger in his mouth and savoured his work, as Mick was already onto his second cake.

 

“I love em, Haircut. Thanks.” Mick smiled at Ray, finishing his second cupcake with a humongous bite. “How many of these did ya make?”

 

This made Ray laugh. “Thirty. And you have rights to every one.” Mick started to chuckle again as he made his way around the island to the fridge. He stopped in front of Ray.

 

“Mick…?” Ray felt… He felt small. Mick smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. Ray started hugging back, and he felt his face heating up. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was his own feelings or the fact that Mick is like an oven. All warm, all over. 

 

“You tell anyone about me goin’ soft on you and I will shave your head. Then I’ll start callin’ you baldy.” Mick then broke into a soft laugh.

 

“I won’t. I promise.” Ray then pulled away from Mick, feeling that he shouldn’t overstay his welcome. Mick looked his face over and kept laughing, pulling his hand towards Ray’s face. He ran his finger over his nose, gathering the frosting there, and then sticking the finger in his mouth.

 

“You make a mean frosting, Raymond.” This made Ray’s face flush even harder. “I guess this was a pretty good present, too. Thanks for helpin’ me feel better.” Mick then stepped out from in front of Ray, grabbed another cake, and headed out the door.

 

“Quit blushin’. You look as red as these cakes.” 

 

Ray smiled and looked down as Mick walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me four score and seven freaking years to look up (and eventually remember) the name of the jump ship. I was one more search away from just calling it "The Waverider's Dingy".


End file.
